That's just the way life goes
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: Chuck and Ned are enjoying their life with their gorgous son, Liam. They want another, and because they've had one before, who's to say they can't agian? Not related to That's life I suppose. Rated for later content. PLZ READ AND REVIEW!


Chapter 1

"Dad! Wake up! It's Christmas, it's Christmas!"

Ned groaned. Liam was next to his bed, jumping up and down madly. Ned looked at the digital alarm clock. _6:50. _He looked at four year old Liam, who looked too excited to go back to sleep in the next room. Liam was in his blue striped pyjama's, his hair looked madly messy, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Chuck?" He said. Chuck lifted her head up.

"Yeah?" she asked, still half asleep.

"It's Christmas mum!" Liam shouted. Chuck sat up. Wow. Ned couldn't even find the energy to reopen his eyes.

Chuck picked Liam up and pulled him into her arms. Liam laughed and gave her a hug. Chuck couldn't think of six years ago, when Liam hadn't been conceived through means of IVF yet. When Chuck wasn't woken up early in the morning for Christmas.

She looked at him. He was smiling brightly at her, and she knew she couldn't put it off any longer.

"Liam, go jump on your dad, and then we can go see if Santa brought any presents." Liam's smile became huge, and he nodded, slipping off Chuck's side of the bed, and running round to Ned's, jumping on top of him. Ned woke up immediately.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He said. He smiled at Liam and hugged him.

"Can we see what Santa got me?" He asked.

"Yep." Ned got up, lifting Liam with him, who laughed loudly.

"I'll go and wake Olive and them lot." Chuck said, pulling on her Jacket.

Walking into the room with the couch, she neatly avoided the huge pile of presents by the Christmas tree, and nudged Olive gently. She woke up immediately, clearly having trouble sleeping.

"It's Christmas!" She said. Randy, who obviously wasn't as excited as she was, grunted and rolled over.

"It's too early!" He muttered. Olive and Randy's son, Danny, who was a year older then Liam, sat up, looking excited.

"Santa's been!" He shouted, looking wide eyed at the presents. Chuck laughed and looked to the other side of the room. Penny was trying to wake Emerson and Simone up, and so far, Simone was the only one wide awake. Bubblegum, who Simone didn't trust to be alone at her house alone, sat up and barked at Digby, who had woken him up. Clearly, Liam had told Digby all about Christmas, and made sure he was woken up early.

Digby trotted off to the bedroom Chuck had come out of, and she could see him jump up and lick Liam. Digby liked Liam. It was as if Liam was his new master, as Digby never left him out of his sight, and whenever Liam went to school, he'd walk next to Liam loyally, and walk him to his class. It made Chuck and Ned laugh even more when Digby followed us up the school and walked straight in, and waited by his classroom door until he came out. Chuck could still remember the look on Liam's teacher's face as Digby barked a greeting at Liam.

When Olive and Chuck had managed to wake everyone up, and we were all in the Living Room, everyone started opening presents.

"Liam, this is for you," Olive's three year old daughter, Emily, said shyly, handing him a large box-like present. Liam took it from her, saying Thank You. Olive, Randy, Ned and Chuck smiled. Emily had a crush on Liam.

Liam ripped the paper off the present carefully. His face turned into a huge smile.

"Cluedo! Thank You Auntie Olive, Uncle Randy, Emily, Danny!" He shouted as they all laughed. In his hands he held a large game of Cluedo, something he'd wanted for a while now. He gave Olive and Randy kisses, and Emily and Danny a hug, making Emily blush.

Digby was standing amid a pile of presents, sniffing them. Ah, so Liam had taught him to sniff out his presents. How, Ned and Chuck didn't know. Digby barked quietly, and grabbed one in his mouth. He walked over to Liam and Liam pulled it from his mouth. He looked at the label and smiled. It was one from Digby. He pulled the paper off and in his lap sat a brand new copy of _Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. _If there was anything Liam liked more then Cluedo, it was Reading _Harry Potter. _He smiled and gave Digby a large hug, kissing his ears. Digby panted happily and licked Liam happily across the face.

By the time all the presents had been open, there was a lot of wrapping paper all over the floor. For Christmas, Liam had also gotten a New Nintendo, a basketball set with a basketball, some new trainers, the rest of the _Harry Potter _books, _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 _game on PS2, a Bart Simpson alarm clock, _Lego Harry Potter: Years 1-4 _on Wii, _The Simpson's Movie_, and so much more. Ned had gotten Chuck, despite her protests, a golden framed photo frame, framing the photo of Liam, Ned and Chuck in hospital when Liam was about two years old. He'd lost all his fluid, and couldn't stop vomiting, and because he couldn't stop vomiting, he couldn't keep food or drink down, so that was why he'd lost all his fluid. Liam was sitting in a hospital bed, with a drip on his arm. Everyone had been so worried about him, but then, he had gotten better when Ned and Chuck first went to visit him. Ned and Chuck were on either side of his hospital bed. They were all smiling.

"This is for you and Liam." Ned said. In his hands, was just one present left. It was flat and rectangular, "We all wanted to chip in, and get you guys something, so, here it is." He handed it to Chuck. It was wrapped in silvery paper, and on the label, it had Chuck and Liam's name on it. Liam sat on Chuck's lap as she opened it carefully. Inside was a photo in a frame. It was in a hospital. Chuck was lying in bed. In her arms, was a small baby. It was Liam. Chuck felt tears in her eyes. It was just after she had given birth to him.

"Hey mum?" Liam asked, smiling cheekily, "Did you realise I was good looking the day I was born?" Everyone laughed.

"Of course I did. But that's nothing compared to now." Chuck said, giving him a kiss on the nose. He hugged her around the neck, and snuggled into her.

"Thank you," Chuck said to Ned. He nodded with acknowledgement.

Liam let go of her neck, picked up as many of his presents as possible, and said to everyone;

"I'm gonna go and put this all in my room."

"Good Idea," Chuck said, "Remember though, Grandma Lily, and Aunt Vivian are gonna be here soon." Liam groaned and, followed by Digby, ran to his room. Chuck couldn't help but laugh. As much as she knew Liam loved them, she wasn't surprised that he groaned. It meant he'd have to be around vodka.

* * *

"Merry Christmas Charlotte!" Aunt Vivian said, hugging Chuck tightly.

"Aunt Vivian!" Liam shouted, jumping into Vivian's arms.

"Liam, oh, how big you've gotten since I last saw you!" Vivian rocked him in her arms.

"Grandma!" Liam shouted, leaving Vivian's arms, and running into Lily's.

"Hiya Liam!" Lily said, giving him a rare smile, before turning that smile onto her daughter, "Charlotte, how are you?"

"I'm good, umm, Liam, why don't you go and play with Emily, I'm sure that she'd love to play Cluedo with you, dad, Uncle Randy and Auntie Olive," Liam nodded, and in a flash, he had ran to find Emily.

Liam raced around to the Living Room, almost running into his dad.

"Whoa, look where you're going Liam!" Ned said smiling.

"Hey, dad, do you wanna play Cluedo with me, Emily, Uncle Randy and Auntie Olive?" Liam asked. Ned pretended to consider, and after five seconds, he beamed.

"Yep, Sounds fun." he said.

After Olive, Randy and Emily had been persuaded to join in, Liam decided that he wanted to be Professor Plum, Emily was Miss Scarlett, Olive was Miss Peacock, Randy decided to help Emily out, so he was Miss Scarlett too, and Ned was Colonel Mustard. Liam, who said he'd played this at school, gave everybody instructions on how to play, occasionally helping out his dad, who seemed totally hopeless.

By the time Liam had found out Miss Peacock was the murderer, the weapon was a spanner and that Dr Black had been murdered in the Ballroom, Chuck had announced that the Roast Chicken had been cooked to perfection and was now on the table for people to tuck into. Liam jumped up and sat in a chair next to where his mother was already sitting.

"Could I have some Roast Chicken, some Roast Potatoes and some stuffing mum?" Liam asked straight away, making her laugh.

"Can't you wait to be fed?" She asked. He shook his head and beckoned for Ned to sit on the other side of him.

When everyone had sat down, Liam got his wish.

"Oh, could I have what Liam's having?" Emily asked when she was asked what she wanted on her plate.

"But, Emily, you don't like Roast Potatoes, you won't touch them." Randy said. Olive kicked him from underneath the table. "Oh, uh, I mean, wouldn't you prefer the peas, or one of the pigs in a blanket?" Emily nodded grumpily and started eating.

When the dinner had been eaten, Liam, Danny and Emily started running around, until they felt sick. Liam suggested they all come to his room and take turns playing Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows: Part One. They all agreed and raced to Liam's room to see who would get the first go. Liam won, followed by Danny and Emily, who tied together.

"Umm, Liam, what DVD's did you get?" Emily asked, while Liam and Danny shot at a group of Death Eaters.

"Umm, Simpson's Movie, I think that mum and dad also brought me _A Series Of Unfortunate Events_…" Liam replied, shooting some horrible things best not described.

"Oh, why don't we watch A series of Unfortunate Events?" Emily asked. Liam and Danny nodded as they finished off the level they were on. While they turned the PS2 off, Emily grabbed the DVD and they walked out into the Living Room.

The grown ups had cleared the table and were just flicking through the news.

"Hey, guys!" Danny said, making Liam burst out laughing, "Is it OK if we watch a movie or something?" Emily held up the DVD box.

"Go ahead, I'm gonna have a kip, Good night." Randy said, snuggling into the sofa.

* * *

"Goodnight Liam," Chuck said, kissing him goodnight. He yawned and snuggled into his pillow.

"Night Mum." He said, barely audible. Chuck smiled as she crept out of Liam's room and into her and Ned's room. Ned was already in bed, snoring lightly. Chuck quickly undressed and got into bed too.

As she snuggled into bed, she remembered the day that she had told Ned that she wanted kids. Ned had been so enthusiastic, that he couldn't stop himself from grabbing a nearby blanket that was conveniently lying on the sofa, and hugged Chuck through it. She remembered that she had gone into labour when the snow had turned into hazardous ice. She remembered how she couldn't get to a hospital, so she was forced into labour while she was working in the Pie Hole. She remembered how, at 10:30 am, she had given birth to Liam.

She remembered falling asleep on Christmas night, happy.


End file.
